


Grief That Brings Destruction

by Starly_Studios



Series: Lord of Grief [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku you ass, Eventual Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), Unreliable Narrator, manipulative dooku, never thought I would have to use that tag but hey, so it’s, the original work is time travel but this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: Dooku always has had a fascination with the boy that was his Grandpadawan.He was powerful, that was for sure. He doubted anyone, except perhaps Yoda and Obi-Wan himself, knew exactly how powerful he was. His presence was like a star that shined so bright. A star that burned and burned away Darkness with it’s Light.It almost burnt away his own Darkness.Dooku wanted that star for himself. To turn it into a black hole. A being of Darkness that, instead of creating, destroys.So he came back to the question every time Sidious didn’t have him on a mission:How does one break a Jedi like Obi-Wan?
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze (minor), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi (mentioned), Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi (mentioned)
Series: Lord of Grief [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180619
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Grief That Brings Destruction

Dooku asked that question again and again.

How does he make Obi-Wan Fall?

Obi-Wan, undoubtedly, was very strong. Dooku gathered that on his time on Geonosis, having managed to infiltrate the man’s shielding, albeit he couldn’t go further than what he felt on the surface.

And what did he feel?

Grief and sadness. Frustration and tiredness. And most prominently, _pain_.

There was hope, sure, but it was so close to being extinguished. Like a candle going out in the wind in the night.

Even with that Light, Obi-Wan was so close to that edge. The edge where he would plummet and fall and be overwhelmed by Darkness. 

Where he would have no choice to accept it. Accept _him_.

So, how does Dooku get Obi-Wan to Fall?

* * *

Dooku observes and watches at first, getting live holo-footage from the battledroids he sends.

He notices the resigned and tired look perpetually on Obi-Wan’s face, like he had not slept in days and wished he was off the battlefield. He sees the dark hatred in those pale turquoise eyes, a somehow unseen contrast to the sweet honey words and the soft smile on his face. He observes the effective and predatory grace of his movements, the clear economy of motion.

He knows how Obi-Wan is absolutely brutal when there was a close shave between death of Skywalker, Commander Tano and some of the other clones. How his expression would turn dark for the moment as Obi-Wan absolutely _slaughters_ the battlefield. How there would be small crackles of lightning at Obi-Wan’s fingertips, frying droids around him, when no one seemed to look at the General’s way.

It was a show of Darkness the Order would have not accepted, but one Dooku found himself smiling at.

* * *

Dooku tried to reach Obi-Wan through anger. The easiest way. 

He sends Ventress and Grievous to the the battlefield. To the next time Dooku knows Tano and Skywalker will be on the field with Obi-Wan. Giving them instructions to draw Tano away, leaving Grievous to try to horribly injure Skywalker.

Through the holo, he could hear the screams of pain Grievous screeched as he was torn apart with sheer brutality. He could see crimson blood dripping off the bearded man’s face and hands, staining his robes and armour, as he tore the cyborg General’s heart out. He could see Obi-Wan’s face betraying no emotion other than resignation when he stared at the still beating heart in his hand, closing his eyes for the moment when he crushed it.

Through the Force, there was no anger at all. Only an unidentifiable emotion and resignation.

And his eyes were still a dulled aqua. 

Ventress wisely retreated and Dooku went back to the drawing board.

* * *

He tried getting to Obi-Wan through attachment next.

Dooku dug up reports and scripts of Obi-Wan’s time, carefully studying them. He gathered accounts of his days as a Padawan and as a young Knight. He even looked through the letters Qui-Gon wrote him, despite how much it hurt himself.

He gathered the names. Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn himself, and Siri Tachi. 

Sure, there were other names, but those three were considered Kenobi’s easiest to access and use attachments. 

And currently, the only one not dead was Satine Kryze, the pacifist Duchess of Mandalore and leader of the League of Neutral Systems. Also someone on Sidious list to get out of the way.

Dooku contacted Death Watch.

* * *

The first attack was ordered and Duchess Kryze was captured.

Dooku saw through spy cameras Vizsla had placed that Obi-Wan had come to save the Duchess. It seemed that Obi-Wan had resorted to only disarming and stunning moves instead of fatal ones.

A shame. Though it may be due to the fact the Duchess is a dedicated pacifist and abhorred violence. 

As Dooku saw Obi-Wan carry Kryze out of the cells as more Death Watch members came, he ordered Vizsla them to attack again next month, killing Kryze the first moment he could in front of Obi-Wan.

The Duchess must die.

* * *

It was a massacre.

Dooku watched through the cameras as Vizsla brought Obi-Wan and the Duchess to their knees in the throne room. He watched as Kryze was run through with the Darksaber. He watched as Obi-Wan cried out her name. He watched as Obi-Wan cradled her body as Kryze breathed out her last words.

He watched as Obi-Wan Kenobi slaughtered them all. 

He watched as Obi-Wan choked, tore, sliced and electrocuted the Death Watch members. He watched as he claimed the Darksaber from Vizsla’s bloodied person and sliced off his limbs using the black blade before tearing off his head with his bear hands.

He watched as Obi-Wan fell to his knees in front of Kryze and gave a hoarse scream filled with sorrow, his tears falling down to the crimson-stained floor.

He watched as Obi-Wan grieved for the dead Duchess, cradling her in his gloveless, physically untainted hands. 

He watched as Obi-Wan levitated the Duchess’s corpse out of the blood and corpse littered Throne Room, face solemn and glimmering with tears.

And Dooku smiled at all of it. 

It was all coming together perfectly.

* * *

They played a game of capture and escape. Of lies and truth. Of perseverance and determination. Of cunning and perception.

Dooku would capture Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan would escape. However, not before they had spoken, and that was when Dooku had his chance. To erode away at the younger man’s faith in the Order. To slowly, but surely, convince Obi-Wan to join him. To intertwine their minds and nurture the seeds of Darkness that were within Obi-Wan.

That sorrow, that frustration, that cold _hatred_ that swirled and howled like an icy cold blizzard that threatened to extinguish the fire of Light that still burned. Oh, how he _relished_ it.

Each and every time Obi-Wan was captured, his resolve, his _fire_ , to reject Dooku weakened. With every minute they spent together, Obi-Wan was quieter, losing his will to fight against his advances. Every word spoken brought his fiery defiance from an inferno of flames to small embers barely burning, his mind and soul gradually opening its doors. Every touch and gentle caress on the young man’s skin was a mark of ownership that could not be seen.

“Why do you still serve as a General?” Was a question Dooku always asked the man that was hung in the stasis field each time he was captured.

“For the Republic and it’s people!” Obi-Wan had cried loudly, his voice full of determination, the first time. “I fight for them so that they do not have to.”

“But you’re not the one waging war, the Senate is,” Dooku had replied that night. Obi-Wan had clenched his teeth before yelling accusations at him, saying that they would not have to fight if Dooku himself hadn’t ignited the flames of war. Said man didn’t refute and left.

“For the innocent, for all life is precious,” Obi-Wan had responded the second time, steel in his voice. “All should not deserve to experience the horrors and cost of war. All should not have to die in the battlefield.”

“But you had killed and slaughtered, droids and sentience alike,” Dooku had responded, his hand on the prisoner’s own, gently pushing his mind on Obi-Wan’s own on the surface. Obi-Wan did not accuse but remained silent, his lips pressed into a firm line. The older man let his hand and mind go and left when it was clear Obi-Wan would say nothing else.

“For the Jedi, for my family, for the ones I love,” Obi-Wan had replied on the third time he was captured, his face faking distain but his voice shaky with unsureness and his eyes full of broken conviction.

“But there are many ways to escape this war, and yet the Jedi still send you into battle? They send children into battle even,” Dooku had replied, caressing Obi-Wan’s hand and wrist in his own hands, the Councillor clearly wanting to shy away from the touch but not doing so. Their Force presences intertwining with each other’s, Dooku’s providing a sense of comfort and grounding for Obi-Wan’s current emotional imbalance and turmoil, his emotions like a rushing and deep whirlpool that threatened to consume him. Dooku was the rope that kept him from drowning.

Dooku himself knew tell that. He also knew that once the current passed he would drown both of them together in the still waters that was Darkness. And Obi-Wan would allow that.

“They’re all I have,” Obi-Wan spoke, voice trying and failing to steady. “The Jedi are the only family I have ever will truly known.”

“I know, Obi-Wan, I know. But that doesn’t always have to be,” Dooku said softly, trying to seem comforting. Gaining Obi-Wan’s trust and loyalty was instrumental to turning him to Dooku’s side. They had settled into silence before Dooku quietly left the younger man.

On the fourth time he was captured, Obi-Wan was silent. His desolate eyes full of grief. His once bright and burning inferno of a determination was reduced to nothing but embers, defiance going up in smoke. His posture surrendering and subservient.

Dooku could tell Obi-Wan was so very tired and so very _broken_.

“Why do you still fight for them?” Dooku whispered, a gentle hand on Obi-Wan’s cheek. The other man leaned into the touch. Good. “Why, after all this while, do you still fight for the corrupt Senators who sit in that dome all day? 

“Why do you still fight against _me_?”

A beat of silence.

“I—” Obi-Wan whispered, voice hoarse. “I don’t know...”

Dooku continued to look at the man in front of him, wrapping a Force Blanket of comfort around Obi-Wan, slowly enticing Obi-Wan out from his Phrik-hard shields. 

The Darkness that Dooku had nurtured seeped through the captured man’s spirit, shadows creeping towards their pray. The strings of Darkness that Dooku had sent slowly wrapped around Obi-Wan’s mind, like puppet strings of a marionette, making the Jedi Master _his_. His to command. His to wield.

_Snap_.

Dooku smiled inwardly as he felt the bond—albeit one-way for now—take form.

It was _beautiful_. So saturated with _pain-hate-sorrow-grief-Darkness_. Where there should have been calm and peace, there was nothing but despair and an empty void that had been failed to patch up.

A void that Dooku will use.

Gently combing through the soft auburn hair, Dooku pulled Obi-Wan as close as he could, he whispered, “You don’t have to suffer like this any longer.”

“Just let go.”

“Just _Fall_.”

“ **Join me.** ”

Obi-Wan’s shields fell, leaving the man’s mind open and vulnerable. Dooku rushed to fill it.

He found himself in shock and awe of what he found. Nothing but the feeling of _sorrow-grief-hatred_ and the atmosphere of _Darkness-insanity- **Death**_ could be found.

Nothing but shadows remained.

It shocked him to his very core. This man, a Jedi once full of Light, was Darker than even some _Jen’ari spirits_ he had encountered on _Korriban_.

Darkness roared in _glee-satisfaction-triumph_ as it sung a song of _Death-War-Victory_.The Cosmic Force could be found curling around him like a Krayt Dragon. The Unifying Force speaking of great things. The Light cried in absolute grief as one of its brightest Lights had been claimed by Darkness. And the Living Force bent over and swirled around, like it was trying to escape a monster but could not.

When Dooku refocused on the physical world, he found himself pulling back and staring at his will-be apprentice.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, catching the older man’s gaze and Dooku had to hold back a gasp of shock.

For a moment, when he looked into those eyes the colour of golden ichor, of blazing fire, he could feel the essence of Darkness at Its core. Feel the absolute weight of _Death Itself_ , wrap Itself around neck, threatening and comforting at the same time, before releasing Dooku, satisfied and accepting.

It was at this moment, in all his terrifying, majestic glory, Dooku knew. 

This man wasn’t the Devil, unlike Sidious. Nor the Dragon, unlike himself.

No.

This man was the End of All Things. Who slays and slays and balances the Life he once represented. Who takes life instead of giving and protecting it.

This man was Death.

Dooku smiled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! That’s a good one! 
> 
> Writing choices:
> 
> -Dooku often refers to Obi-Wan’s spirit and emotions with fire and fire-related metaphors. That was kinda intentional, since Dooku is HC naturally leaning towards fire and electricity. Dooku also uses water and ice as a metaphor for Obi-Wan’s spirit, also intended, since Obi-Wan leans towards water and ice and Dooku subconsciously notices that.
> 
> -The ending part had a lot of call backs to the first part of the series. Continuity.


End file.
